Currently, mapping data which is used for displaying a map image may be formed of data for displaying the map image and various counterparts (e.g., another map image showing a different view or layers for overlaying on the map image) to the map image. The displayed map image and its various counterparts include images taken from multiple predetermined angles and/or directions.